Revenge
by NitzMalfoy
Summary: Harry and Draco are set on having their revenge. But how far will this go? I know the summary sucks but story's better than that. R&R now a threeshot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Draco and Harry or any other characters. They all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.

**Summary :** Harry and Draco are set on having their revenge. But how far will this go?

I know the summary sucks but story's better than that. R&R

Harry shuts the door behind him quickly and stood panting, taking support from the door now shut securely. It took him a moment to register that he was standing in an empty classroom where a blonde was hanging from the ceiling, his hands tied above him with invisible bonds. It took Harry a moment to realize that the blonde must be embarrased to be hanging there, naked to top that. He drew out his wand and was about to release the ties when a thought struck him and his eyes glittered with mischief. Draco, who had been observing the other boy with a tiniest bit of hope in his eyes, felt a tug at his heart as if sensing what was to come.

"You know Draco, I think we've been fighting for quite long and we should really put an end to it. But somehow whenever I think of it, you do something to enrage me further. Why Draco?"

The blonde remained silent. This silence was due to the silencing charm he was under. However, he was sure that even if it had been otherwise, he'd have been speechless. But being silent had its advantages. He could observe things better now and he noticed that Harry used Draco to address him not Malfoy.

Harry, when he didn't get an answer, realised the reason and removed the spell.

"Stop playing games Potter. Just release me and leave"

"Well, well, well, Draco. I believe you're not in a postion to command me, don't you think so too? I just feel like kicking your arse or much better -" Harry moved to behind the hanging slytherin. Two lips hovered on the cheek of the blonde's bottom and soon a warm tongue started making wet circles on it. "Yeah surely much better, kissing it"

Determined not to show his weakness, Draco spoke with as much strength as he could muster- "Stop it Potter. Stop this very instant."

Harry did not reply. Rather he moved back to the blonde's front. He took the other's dick in his hand and stroked it lightly. Then he moved a tongue along the shaft, eliciting a moan from the slytherin. A few more licks and the blonde had a perfect erection. Harry now took the cock in his mouth and sucked it fervently.

"Please stop. Don't do this!" Draco whined, unable to take it anymore. But this only encouraged the brunette. Soon, the blonde was ejaculating, ashamed of his body for having betrayed him thus.

The gryffindor swallowed all that was offered and licked his lips as he stood up. "You're tasty, Draco," he said, as he undid the magical ties on the other boy's hands.

"Wh..What did that..What was that?" Draco stammered through his tears as he lay on the floor, naked.

"Revenge,_ my love._" was the reply he got before the brunette walked out.

One week later...

Draco saw Finnigan say something in Potter's ear making him gulp his pumpkin juice all in one go. Now was the time for which he had been planning for. He got up from his seat and slowly and elegantly, made his way towards the Gryffindor table.

"Hello Harry" He smiled as genuinely as he could. The gryffindors stared at him, unable to understand the sudden change in the blonde. Suddenly, the Weasley stood up._ Oh damn, I should have thought of this. Hope he doesn't mess up with my plan._

"Sod off Malfoy"

"Oh now, I'm sure Harry wouldn't like that. Right love?" With that he pulled the speechless brunette and pushed him against the wall.

"Leave him Malfoy or else -"

"Please Weasley, I've better things to do here than fight you" The next moment, the blonde's lips smashed against the brunette's kissing him furiously. Harry tried to pull himself away but all in vain. The blonde's hands made their way to inside the other's robes, unbuttoning his , a pair of palms was roaming on Harry's chest, stopping here and there toying with his skin and the taut nipples, all with his robes still on. Harry could feel himself getting hard.

"Gods Malfoy! Fuck me now" Harry moaned in between the fierce kisses.

"Call me Draco"

"Oh fuck, Draco, please fuck me. Do it now, I'll die. Oh please fuck me"

The fingers moved lower and unbuttoned his jeans.

"Yes- Yes, fuck me go on" He was painfully hard now.

Suddenly, the hands and mouth were withdrawn and Draco moved away from Harry.

"What are you doing?"

Amidst the angry shouts of "Harry! You never said you were gay", "Harry! You fucking out with Malfoy?" and such, the blonde smirked as he said "Taking revenge, _my love._"

Thanks to JuatinAme and crimson69 for the reviews. Since you both said it was too short, I'm planning another little chapter on this. I don't know if I'll continue after that but if I can think of something, I'll surely post it. Even the next chapter is taking all the energy from hell to write..But I'll try and post it in a day or two..For the time being, R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **: All the characters belong to JKR. If I owned them, then everything after fourth book would be soooooo different.

Now on with the story-

I Love Taking Revenge, What About You Sweetheart? (Part I)

Harry didn't know how to answer his friends. There was Hermione, going on with her lecture about friendship and scolding him for not telling them he was gay. Then was Ron shouting about how he could have chosen Draco Malfoy as his boyfriend of all people. Ginny, she was the worst, thinking that Harry had done it for a quick shag to humiliate Malfoy. He wanted to get a switch to turn their voices off. He knew all they wanted was to know the truth but he couldn't do that, right? Tell them that he saw naked Malfoy and took advantage of him. So he did what was the worst thing to do. He shouted.

"OH JUST STOP IT GUYS! I AM NOT GAY AND I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH DRACO FUCKING MALFOY AND I AM NOT ABSOLUTELY EVER DOING ANYTHING LIKE SHAGGING HIM FOR HUMILIATION SO LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE -"

No more was needed as the three rushed away immediately. That was good, he thought, now racking his brains for another plan. What he did in the classroom was an impulse but Malfoy was obviously playing smart games. So the Wonder Boy started plotting another revenge on the Slytherin Prince.

When he figured out his move, he felt so grateful to Lavender Brown and the Patel twins that he could kiss them. Who knew that their ridiculous Hogwarts newsletter could ever be helpful! Even though it was run by two gryffindors and a ravenclaw, it was equally famous in all four houses, after all who minded a bit of gossip. Harry, usually being on the recieving end, had hated it but as they say, there's good in everything, you just need to look.

He went up to the dorm to find only Seamus there, as he had hoped.

"Hey Seamus"

"Hey Harry, quite an uproar down there!"

"Yeah" Harry smiled weakly. "Uhmm Seamus, there's something I wanted to talk about"

"Sure Harry? About Malfoy?"

"Uh yes, I mean no, I mean not exactly, I - I'm not exactly sure if I'm gay or not, like I've been with Cho and Gin, but today, you know. So I thought you're gay so maybe you could help me work it out, please don't tell Ron and Mione though, not as yet"

"You can trust me mate, I know the confusion, you must be feeling, it's natural Harry. Hey whatsay I lend you some of my wizard magazines, you can see if you're interested in anyone, if you are then maybe you're a homo or a bi, at least"

"Thanks man, I knew I could count on you, I'll give them a look." Just what Harry had hoped. He took the magazines to his bed and began searching. After an hour and ten magazines later, Harry found what he wanted, duplicated it. The task ahead of it was easy since he'd done the same for Ron's birthday with a photo of the Chudley Cannon's keeper. He did a quick spell to change the face on the photo and transfigured the paper to feel more like an actual photograph than a cut-out one. He surveyed his handiwork proudly and then put it in a envelope. Now getting it to Lavender would be easy.

The next morning was probably the best selling one for '_Hogwarts Howler_'. The reason? That would be pretty obvious to anyone who saw the front page decorated by a large photograph of a blonde slytherin. There stood Draco Malfoy, naked except for a pair of boxers (which had a tiny hearts and brooms print), with his back towards the camera ut face turned to smile(more like an idiotic grin) To top that, the movements showed him bending, pulling the boxers a little lower to show a 'VK' tattoo on the chees of his left arse and then waving his bottom seductively. Undoubtedly, everyone wanted a copy of it. The article was equally outrageous.

**Draco Malfoy** **- The Latest Poof For Krum?**

_**Hogwarts :**__ Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, known for his sexy body, hot swagger and absolute ability to make everyone, girls and boys alike, swoon over him, recently revealed the man ove_r _whom he himself swoons. I must say, not in a very subtle manner either. Our reliable source managed to get a look at the hottest bottom of Hogwarts, only to find that it was already dedicated to the ultimate quidditch legend Victor Krum. _

_Victor Krum who seemed to have worked his magic on girls by taking the most unexpected chic on the Yule ball, proved that he had the same effect on unexpected boys. It shouldn't come as a surprise that the charm works equally on both Gryffindors and Slytherins. _

_Now coming back to our own Sex God. I believe he desperately needs better boxers. Hearts and brooms are not really a turn on during a few activities. _

To say that Draco was furious would be an underestimation. He looked like he'd Avada Kedavra anyone who came into sight. He had hardly got up from his seat in the Great Hall when his owl came sweeping down the window with a neatly packed parcel. He tore it open only to get more enraged. Inside lay a pair of green silk boxers with a note saying - '_I love taking revenge. What about you sweetheart _'

A/N: What do you think guys? As good as the first one? I'm doing this one in two parts because it's taking too long to write (I'm having exams going on) so I put up Harry's half and Draco's will be up in a day or two.

If you liked this, then press that little review button there and let me know. It really helps to inflate my ego. It's good for you too since that makes me want to write more quickly.

If you didn't like this, then press that review button and let me know so that I can improve for the next one. Hope you'll be that good.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter and other characters - they are all Jo Rowling's.I also do not own the song mentioned in the story, it belongs to Britney Spears

03 I Love Taking Revenge Part II

"He's going to pay for this" shouted Draco as he threw himself on his bed.

"Who's going to pay Draco?" asked Blaise who was trying to calm his friend down but to no avail.

"Harry Fucking Potter of course. He thinks he'll get away with this?"

"But you don't know this for sure Draco!"

"I do. And if you don't believe me, ask your boyfriend, he'll surely know this one"

"Don't bring Seamus into it Draco. You know he hasn't got anything against you"

"I'm not blaming him Blaise. Even I like him a bit. I'm just saying he'll know Potter did this."

Before any of them said anything, an owl that Blaise recognized as Seamus', came flying through the window with a note for Blaise.

_Hey I'm really sorry for what happened about Draco. I just wanted to tell you that it was me who gave Harry the magazine from which he got the picture but I didn't know what he was upto. Hope you guys aren't angry with me. I thought I'd rather tell you before you find some other way. And please tell Draco to let it rest, I'm sure Harry's just a bit out of his mind at present._

_Love Seamus_

"Ok,Potter did do it" he said handing the note to Draco.

"You know what Blaise, he's a great guy, you're lucky to have him. Don't ever let him go"

That kind of advice seemed strange, coming from Draco but nonetheless, he smiled. "I know mate, I'll make sure of that"

"Now back to my problem. Since it's Seamus who helped Potter, it's Seamus who'll help us. And I know how. Tell him to come to Room of Requirement in an hour"

Blaise did as he was told and an hour later, the three boys sat on comfortable couches in the room of requirement.

"Seamus, you helped Potter unknowingly so we don't blame you for that but if _we _talk any further here it'll mean that you are a willing participant in the plan. So if you don't want to get involved, I won't mind."

"Oh no Draco, I'm fine with it. I admit what Harry did was out of the line"

"And so we can also do something out of the line, right love?"

"Sure baby but only if I get a reward in return."

"Of course, our special tower, tonight?"

"Done. Then what's the plan Draco?"

Draco outlined the plan for them, working on every detail. This was going to be the best revenge he ever took. The plan was an initial surprise to the other boys since it involved a muggle device but then Draco's lust for revenge was more than his hate for muggles. The plot was a perfect mix of muggle and magic means. Potter would have to pay dearly.

As soon as Seamus returned to his room, he picked up his quill and a parchment.

_Hi mom_

_How are you? I'm great here. Hope my owl didn't scare you._

_I just wanted to ask you to send me my ipod. Just pack it in a piece of paper and tie it to the owl's leg. _

_I'll be home at Christmas. See you then. Thanks in advance_

_Love Seamus_

The ipod would be with him tomorrow morning, ready for Draco's plan. Served Harry right for keeping him out of his plot.

The next morning seemed the same as every other one. But there were three boys in the great hall who knew better. Heart beats raced as an owl made its way towards the blonde gryffindor who untied the packet with care, not showing a hint of eagerness.

"Ah! here it is" he said as he pulled out the ipod.

"You got an ipod at hogwarts?!" exclaimed Harry and Hermione. Ron, Neville, Ginny and Dean were left to wonder what they were talking about. (Harry had his friends back after the newsletter incident)

"Yeah. I was really missing the muggle music. The Wizard Sisters, Merlin's Sons and others are good but they can't rival Boyzone or Backstreet"

"Truly Seamus. Though have you got Britney Spears? I love her totally!" Everyone was surprised to hear that Hermione Granger was interested in anything but books. But Seamus smiled as he realised this only made his plan easier.

"Sure Hermione, though I've got only two of hers. What about you Harry? What artists do you like?"

"I didn't really listen to much music back home so I don't have any favorite artists but I liked most of the ones I heard, Backstreet, Linkin Park, even Britney Spears," he added on finding Hermione's stare locked on him.

"Great, Come over to this side Hermione, I'm not really in a hurry to use it seeing, I'm having it with me all the time, and also as I can see Blaise coming over, why don't you guys enjoy yourselves."

Hermione immediately acted to his words and took the ipod from Seamus, before sitting next to Harry. She shared the earphones with Harry and played one of the two songs - I'm a slave for you. The two friends enjoyed the music as Seamus explained to the others what an ipod was. In the mean time, Blaise came over to them, accompanied by Draco who was under an invisibility cloak.

"What song are you listening to Harry?"

"I'm a slave for you," Harry replied, without paying a thought to the fact that the voice that had questioned him belonged to Draco Malfoy. This was what Draco had counted on. He removed his invisibility cloak, took Harry's hand and kissed its backside before saying - "I accept"

Everything happened so quickly that Harry couldn't register it. But Ron and Neville looked at him with horror.

"How dare you Malfoy? You ferret?"

"Relax Ron what is it? It's just a comment."

"No Mione it's not! It's an old wizarding oath! Harry said he was a slave for Malfoy and Malfoy accepted it. That kiss on the back of the hand sealed their promise. Now Harry literally has to be his slave until 24 hours."

"But wait a minute! I didn't even know I was talking to him"

"That's not something the bond knows."

"The Weasel's right Potter, you can't do anything about it. Now let's see what we can do about this."

"Shut up Malfoy. I'm not doing anything for you"

"Harry Harry, you'll have to. I'm sorry mate but you can't disobey the bond"

"Difficult to admit but Weasle's right again Potter. So why don't you come along with me so that I can explain to you what I want."

Harry knew that this would be the worst day of his life but he couldn't do anything. So he followed Malfoy in silence.

An hour later, Harry couldn't believe what he was supposed to do. Malfoy wanted him to attend a party dressed only in a thong and collar. The thong was dark green with silver gemstones along the belt. The collar was black and had a silver medallion with _DM _engraved on it. Trust Malfoy to make his life hell. At least he'd only have to face the slytherins, Malfoy won't of course be too keen to party with other houses.

Harry felt nervous as he entered the Room Of Requirement. He was still wearing a cloak over the required items and a leash was tied to the collar and was held by Draco. On entering the party, Harry had the shock of his life. The entire school was present. He groaned slightly as Draco instructed him to remove the cloak.

A thought(from Draco, of course) later, the music lowered in volume and all the lights went off, only leaving a spotlight focussed on Harry and Draco.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting before you the best sight in Hogwarts, our dear Saviour at his best" Draco announced, a smirk colouring his face.

Harry felt he'd rather be swallowed by the ground than face all those stares. Draco leaned slightly, brushing his lips against Harry's earlobe and whispered - "I love taking revenge. How about you sweetheart?"

A/N: Yay!!I finished another revenge. Hope you guys liked it. I am not going to add anymore to this. Even this one took soooo long to think about. Was this as good as the first one? Review and tell me which one you liked more..

I'm adding this note just to clarify that the story is now complete. That's why the story status is given as complete. Earlier, I had labeled it complete when I submitted the first chapter as then I thought I won't be putting on amymore for this one. But now I'm pretty sure that there's no more coming for this story from my side.


End file.
